When life gets you in prison BREAK OUT
by dancingtenten
Summary: when sasuke naruto shikamaru gaara and neji have been stuck in a prison for there whole life and they get bored what happpens when sakura hinata tenten ino and miyu get put in sasusaku narhina nejiten shikaino and gaaoc sucks at summerys
1. Intro

Disclaimer:if I owned naruto would I be typing this ...NO

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaahhahaahahahahahahaha

_**thoughts**_

**inner thoughts**

loolololololololololollolololololololllolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

_screechhhhhhhhh screech ... "_everybody clear out!! they are coming !!run!!

this was an average day for Sasuke , Naruto, Shikamru, Gaara and Neji for they were feared by all nobody stands in there way and they break the rules. So what if they are prisoners . "Oi teme what are you going to eat?" yelled a very annoying person named Naruto. "shut the fuck up dube I am not in the mood" grumbled a very pissy guy named Sasuke **(DT:some body pmsing ...Jk but I does seem like it) **ah how a normal day goes like shikamaru sleeping neji ... being neji and gaara sleeping to

Lets go to a different place with different people shall we ... I dont care we are

SOME WERE IN THE WOODS

"Shit Shit Shit were the hell are you forehead girl" yelled Ino "Ten-ten and me cant hold these people off for ever" then if on command Sakura Hinata and Miyu came in as a bunch of more ninjas came in and started to fight. "Ino-pig just wha- LOOK OUT HINATA AND MIYU" than said people just got shot with tranqulizers and went down . While Sakura was distracted with helping hinata and miyu she tenten and ino were shot with tranqulizers to

A few days later

"_**were the fuck am I**_" sakura thought


	2. What? You can't speak French?

Disclaimer:ah here we again I dont own Naruto if I did the would be relationships

PS. dt is me

wtfwtfwtfwtwftwftwftwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtf

**thoughts**

_**inner thoughtsp**_

_**When life gets you in prison BREAK OUT**_

RECAP

"**were the fuck am i**" thought Sakura

lolololollollolooloolollololollpeacepeacepeacepeacelololololololololololololololololololololololololollo

"Well looks like the forehead girl finally woke up."said Ino "Well we had Hinata check were we are and guess what? Were in prison!!"

"Wait what? Were in prison shit ...well how r we going to break out ?" said Sakura

"Well we cant we all ready looked into it." said Tenten

"Sakura the only way I can put this is that we in some deep shit." said Miyu...

"Fuck." said Sakura

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

TO THE GUYS !!

_sniff sniff "I _smell new meat."said Naruto, all the sudden Gaara woke up** (DT:he has been asleep for the whole time!!) **

"Well I guess we got new toys," said Gaara

"and justin time to the others are getting boring." said Neji

"Shall we visit them?" said Sasuke. As the guy were going down the hall way near the door they were stopped by Tusnada

"You guys go no further you are not allowed in this room."

"Why not oba-chan?" asked Naruto

"Do you want to keep them safe? Do you want to stop us? Why are you protecting them... they are prisoners!!"said Sasuke

"That is none of your concern." snarled Tusnada

"you cant stop us" Tusnada raised an eyebrow "really ?" she than throw a punch at Naruto and he was flung across the hall

"We _wont _be back." said Gaara

"Thats what I thought." As the guys were starting to walk back Shikamaru wish berd in a small voice "So when we going back?" Then Naruto being Naruto said

"I thought Gaara said we weren't going back."

"I Lied" stated Gaara "oh"

TO THE GIRLS !!

"Soooooo Miyu how r u doing" asked Tenten

"Good good guess what? Jaime la glace auiss j'aime le chocolat!!"

"...what" said Tenten, Ino rolled her eyes

"She said she likes ice also she likes chocolat"

"Well sorry I dont know French," "You should be." Sakura was starting to get angry

"Shut up ,now what are we going to do about are situation?"

"Well what can we do, all we can really do I hope there is an opening when there guard is down and escape when they lest expect it what is certainly not right now." said Miyu

"Ok if you came up with a plan why didn't you tell us!!" yelled Tenten

"Well I wanted to see what happened, u very well know that I wouldn't have been taken down so quickly I told Hinata the plan right before we got shot" said Miyu

"Why didn't you tell us too?!" yelled Sakura

"You weren't near so I couldn't tell you I only had one chance, back me up here Hinata."

"W-well I believe that you wanted to push us and see what we are capable of." said Hinata a little surprised that she was called on.

"Oh so now you wanted to test us when you said to weeks ago that you wanted us to stay low for a while." yelled Sakura

" No that was Ino who wanted us to stay low I just said that we should work on some stuff so it was a good idea." said a semi angry Miyu

"Will u both SHUT THE HELL UP"yelled a very annoyed Tenten then they heard a load bang then Ino hastily said "be quiet before they find out what we are taking about."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

go on press that blue purplely key and write a review!!


	3. Its not nice to yell in someone's ear

Disclaimer: **I dont own naruto if I did ...... lets just say it would be different **

PS. dt is me

wtfwtfwtfwtwftwftwftwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtf

**thoughts**

_**inner thoughts**_

_**recap **_

Will u both SHUT THE HELL UP"yelled a very annoyed Tenten then they heard a load bang then ino said hastily said "be quiet before they find out what we are taking about!

"guys calm down I believe that we will get out of here soon"said miyu as she said that 5 people in white clothes came and hand cuffed, blind folded and took miyu away were they put her in a white room all alone still blind folded (when she tries to take it off it shocks her ) while they were in the hallway they passed by mostly every body was there, these were the thoughts of the people

"isn't that the miyu they say she killed millions of people -no survivors" "so see was finally caught her maybe she is not a notorious as everybody thought" "for somebody who is that bad she is HOT" and so on and so fourth

lets go back to the girls

"oh crap what are we going to do the took miyu"said Tenten "guess she didn't see this coming" said sakura

"ok guys first things first we should ask if they are going to let us out of here because I can tell that the prisoners here can walk around freely" said sakura "then we can see what is going on with miyu, ok?"

"fine but if anything happens to miyu or any of use it is on your head" said ino

"w-well I think that we should see if we could walk around and look for any escape routs and then see if we can talk to miyu" said hinata "w-what?" hinata said looking around at every staring at her in surprise that she spoke up and second that even though they came up with a plan she still put in her input -they dont expect her to do that "w-wow hinata that is a really good idea not saying you are stupid or anything it is just wow" said tenten

TO MIYU

"come on you are going to a place were you can cause no harm, solitary confident, but do you have any requests before you get locked up for ever?" "yah do I get to take a shower I mean forever not taking a shower?" "No we will not let yo- wait a shower yah you can but you tire not going ask to for us to let you go?" a very confused guard asked "no but can I see the sunset every day?? _maybe if the girls aren't so freaked out they will remember that through the time that when night turns into day there is a space that opens up that allows us to talk through are minds or we will be stuck here for a while – god I hope they remember" _"uh I dont know I will ask my superiors but for today no – oh here we are you room for the rest of your life , you got your bed right here and in that room over there is your bath room and for what I know now you will be let out every month or so but you might be let out more often with good behaver" "like.....?" "not trying to brake out or anything like that" "ok....and how will I see were to go ...?" "you can call one

of the nurses in and they will help."

TO THE GUYS

ok..for right here Neji and shikamaru are some where else

"OIIIIIIIII SASUKE TEME GUESS WHAT" "Dobe what did I say ABOUT YELLING IN MY EAR!!!" "god stop yelling sasuke teme yo want to wake up the whole jail" "never mind what do you want to tell me" said a very annoyed sasuke "umm what was I going to sa- oh ya I saw one of the new girls she was being sent to solitary confident and the people started saying that she was a mass murder who killed villages with no survivors and I started thinking how come we never herd of her but every buddy else had it was very annoying and then I got pissed because they had no ramen and I was like oh no they didn't and then-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP" yelled a very very annoyed gaara (ooh he is really pissed run little children run!!!) "sorry Gaara said a quivering Naruto, I think I will go away now"

"No you dont you have to tell us what you heard exactly, oh and Gaara never knew you had it in you" said a very impressed Sasuke "whatever someone can only stand Naruto 24/7 before they snap for so long, ok Naruto do you think you can stay on track so long that you can tell you more or does your" brain need relaxing mm?"

"Shut up I am not that stupid I already told you- wait I remember some of the nurses talking about how there was 4 other girls there too and when the girl was walking through they had a blind fold over her eyes and they were saying she could like control things with her mind if she sees it and that those girls are dangerous too but they dont know what they can do so they are keeping them in the same room for the time being but they aren't having it guarded" said a slightly pisssed naruto

"wow dobe you actually remembered something important wait its not going to be guarded , we can finally find what is so special that tsunade is guarding."said a smirking sasuke "ok how about we see it in 3 day so they wont suspect anything because that girl was just shown"said I slightly pissed gaara who isnt so pissed like he was before but he has not relaxed "OK LETS GO TELL SHIKAMRU AND NEJI AND THEN RAMEN WOOOOOOOOT!!!!"said naruto "WHAT THE HELL WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YELLING IN MY FU***** EAR YOU ASSHOLE" yelled sasuke

TO THE GIRLS

"WILL YOU SHUT UP"

"w-what was that" said hinata "i dont know dont care, all I care about is how we are going to get out-"

"well I think forehead girl maybe we should work on getting out of the cell than we can see about breaking out, lets just follow the plan hinata made up ok" "yeah I am getting hungery I am going to see if anyone is out there because even thow we are prisinors we still should eat ya know" "yeah because nobody likes a hungry tenten" said sakura

___________________________________________________________________________________yo guys are probly wondering about how they all found each other both for that guys and girls I am going to clear it all up in the next chapter k? Please review please I will give you cookies please


End file.
